dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Festival of Eggs - 2017
The "Eighth Annual Festival of Eggs", which began on April 16th, 2017, lasted for 3 days, in which users could collect up to 56 egg sprites. If a user already received a basket from one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs would be placed in there as well, separated by a border. If members couldn't participate in the previous events, they had the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event this year, though did not receive a border image inside the basket. A lot of the newer users may be confused by the badge name, since when they hover their cursor over the little basket badge it reads "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". That's because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also getting used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011, read more here. *The event originally began with 53 eggs, but after the first day, 3 more were added to the site: : Contributors *Coding - TJ09 *Organizer - PieMaster *Border - Shajana *Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge from 2013) *Spriters - Listed below Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge Border The border was made by Shajana. Eggs As They Appear In Baskets There were 56 eggs in total. FoE_2017_1.gif FoE_2017_2.gif FoE_2017_3.png FoE_2017_4.png FoE_2017_5.png FoE_2017_6.gif FoE_2017_7.gif FoE_2017_8.gif FoE_2017_9.png FoE_2017_10.gif FoE_2017_11.png FoE_2017_12.gif FoE_2017_13.png FoE_2017_14.gif FoE_2017_15.png FoE_2017_16.gif FoE_2017_17.png FoE_2017_18.png FoE_2017_19.gif FoE_2017_20.gif FoE_2017_21.png FoE_2017_22.png FoE_2017_23.gif FoE_2017_24.gif FoE_2017_25.png FoE_2017_26.png FoE_2017_27.gif FoE_2017_28.png FoE_2017_29.gif FoE_2017_30.png FoE_2017_31.png FoE_2017_32.png FoE_2017_33.png FoE_2017_34.gif FoE_2017_35.gif FoE_2017_36.png FoE_2017_37.png FoE_2017_38.gif FoE_2017_39.png FoE_2017_40.gif FoE_2017_41.png FoE_2017_42.png FoE_2017_43.gif FoE_2017_44.png FoE_2017_45.png FoE_2017_46.png FoE_2017_47.png FoE_2017_48.png FoE_2017_49.png FoE_2017_50.png FoE_2017_51.gif FoE_2017_52.gif FoE_2017_53.png FoE_2017_54.png FoE_2017_55.gif FoE_2017_56.png Sprites and Sprite Artists Trivia *Aangs-sister gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Adrak gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Birdzgoboom's egg was based on a baby Chocobo from the World of Final Fantasy.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178850&view=findpost&p=9460930 *Corteo's eggs are based on some of the domes of St Basil's Cathedral.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178850&view=findpost&p=9460799 *Fiona BlueFire gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Fire-Ice gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Irrelevantindigo's egg was based on TJ.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178850&view=findpost&p=9460959 *NiramiTheRaven196 gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Odeen gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Phioxse gave the following explanation for their eggs: *PieMaster gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Robot Chimera gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Shajana explained that none of their eggs had specific references.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178850&view=findpost&p=9462015 *Shokomon's egg was based on Digimon Adventure's Crests and Tags, where the egg is the "tag" (referenced by its golden color) carrying the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowlege, Sincerity (Purity in Jap & Tri), Reliability (Sincerity in Jap & Tri), Hope, Light, and Kindness.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178850&view=findpost&p=9461160 *Starscream gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Switch gave the following explanation for their eggs: *Tehpikachu's egg was based on their character Myu (a Mew from the Pokémon series) from their webcomic "The Stars Shine Bright".https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=178850&view=findpost&p=9461406 *TheCompleteAnimorph gave the following explanation for their eggs: *VixenDra gave the following explanation for their egg: *xDragonia gave the following explanation for their eggs: References Category:Holiday Category:Easter Category:Festival of Eggs Category:Festival of Eggs - 2017 Category:TJ09 Category:626lavaheart Category:PieMaster Category:Aangs-sister Category:Process Category:Adrak Category:Psykotika Category:Anonymous Category:Robot Chimera Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Shajana Category:Corteo Category:Shokomon Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Starscream Category:Fire-Ice Category:Switch Category:Infinis Category:Tehpikachu Category:Irrelevantindigo Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:JOTB Category:Thuban Category:NiramiTheRaven196 Category:VixenDra Category:Odeen Category:XDragonia Category:Phioxse